Once After a Beyblade Match
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Tala one-shot


[Story start *Nelly's p.o.v.]

Oh help, oh help, oh help!!!! I am SO late, Tyson and the others will probably be so pissed off with me now - and I wouldn't blame them. I am such a ditz. We're all supposed to be going to a beyblade tournament, the Bladebreakers will be competing while I will be watching in the stands. Obviously because I'm a friend I can go and see them before and after the matches, but maybe not if they think I'm an asshole for being late.

"Finally Nell! What took you so long? We've been waiting around for ages!" Tyson (needless to say) was not a happy bunny when I found him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!!! I got into to trouble and I got a huge bollocking from my parents, so I came here a.s.a.p." I pleaded my almost innocence; I mean when I say I got into trouble, I was quietly getting ready - then my bro, Dave, tripped me up in the hallway outside my parents room and woke them. Of course my Dave and my sis found it quite funny whereas me and my parents were not amused. Not the best start to the morning.

"Ok, lets go or we'll be even more late" Tyson sighed while grabbing my hand and pulling me into running together towards the stadium. As we burst into the Bladebreakers private rooms, the rest of the team raised their eyebrows.

"My bad!!! Bloody sibling got me into trouble and -" I stopped rambling when all of the team except Kai started sniggering [**anime vein**].

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I yelled, the team burst out laughing, even Kai had the good grace to smirk and show an emotion.

"Soz Nell, it's just that you look really funny when your hysterical" Max was crying with laughter [**anime fall**]

"THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY! WHO CARES ANYWAY IF LOOK FUNNY?! ANY MINUTE NOW I COULD EXPLODE!!!!" I bellowed at the top of my voice.

"Really? Now that would be interesting" A voice came from behind me, making me squeal and lose my balance - slide across the floor - WHAM! I fell over the table and ended up in a tangled heap. By now, everyone was in hysterics with laughter - I MEAN FOR GODS FUCKING SAKE EVEN KAI AND THE PERSON FROM BEHIND ME - Tala from the Blitzkrieg boys - WERE CHUCKLING!!!! Ray went over still laughing but looked genuinely concerned.

"Sorry Nell, you ok?" He asked wiping his eyes, I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Ok, as ever", I got up smiling lightly, "I guess that was quite funny, I probably would've laughed"

"Well you cheered us up quite quickly" Hilary smiled at me as the others calmed down - HANG ON!!! Tala was the one who surprised me?! Shit. I made myself look like an imbecile in front of one of the best beyblade in the world. And I suppose I do have a bit of a crush on him, he is quite gorgeous.

"Gotta go, need to get a good seat" I muttered running out of the room, just by chance having to squeeze past Tala, and went to find my seat; not knowing that someone was staring at me as I left.

* * *

[Half an hour later]

Like I said, I went to go find a good seat in the stands, luckily I got a good view down nearer the front, so I can see all the action.

"Welcome beyblade fanatics, today is going to be a good sport! I'm Brad Best here with A.J. Topper"

"That's right Brad, the fans here today are ecstatic about the competition from the best bladers in the world!"

"And now, who's ready for some action?", D.J. Jazzman yelled into his little microphone launcher; the response was a loud cheer from all the spectators in the stadium - believe me it was loud! "Lets welcome the only two teams who wished to enter for our tournament: The Bladebreakers and The Blitzkrieg boys!!!" The whole stadium exploded with noise as the excitement and anticipation reached it's best. This was gonna get interesting.

* * *

[End of the tournament]

"And the winners are… The BLADEBREAKERS!!!!" Everyone cheered; I did as well but I felt sorry for the Blitzkrieg Boys, especially Tala as I know they must've all worked hard for this tournament. I left with everyone else in the stadium and was walking out of the doors.

"Hey! Nell!" A familiar voice called from behind from me. Tala.

"Mh hm?" I turned and saw Tala there, looking quite tired but still quite sexy there as he was. **STOP FUCKING THINKING THAT!!!! **I yelled in my head.

"Sorry about before the tournament, even thought it was funny" Tala mumbled looking embarrassed; I blinked. Tala Valkov just apologized to ME??????

"Don't worry about it… I'm sorry that you didn't win the tournament; you and the others must've have worked hard" I replied softly.

Tala shrugged, not looking bothered - even though we all know it meant a great deal.

"There's always others" He said equally soft; then he suddenly reached for my hand. My eyes widened and I must have blushed 10 billion shades of red, Tala looked quite nervous himself.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked, I blinked more then grinned.

"Sure thing" I smiled flirtily, Tala smirked. I reached up and kissed him. His eyes widened then closed as did mine and we were just stood there making out until we were out of breath. We looked into each other's eyes and smirked.

"Lets get outta here" Tala took my hand and we walked away before the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg boys caught up with us…

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
